The Price of Beauty
by VindictiveSilence
Summary: I used to be beautiful. I used to make people gasp as soon as I entered a room. That doesn't happen anymore. I miss those days, when I was the most important thing in everyone's life. MIKILEY
1. Chapter 1

**~MILEY POV~**

It's been 7 months since my…accident. 7 months since my life took a turn for the worst, and it's completely my fault. Nothing has been the same since….

***FLASHBACK***

"_Miley, hurry up! Thor and I need to leave in 5 minutes, and if you aren't ready by then we're leaving and you have to drive yourself!" I groaned as I heard Jackson's annoying voice telling me to hurry and finish getting ready. "Chill out! This is the biggest party of the year and Hannah has to look her better than Mikayla", I shouted back at him. Silly boy, doesn't he understand that looks are everything? Who cares if I sing better than her (which I do), I still have to look better than Mikayla._

_When I finish getting my wig and makeup on, I step out of the bathroom and tell Jackson that I'm ready to go. Hearing nothing in reply, I slowly walk into the living room while calling out for him once again. "Jackson?" Getting nothing in response, I run to the drive way only to see Jackson's car gone. That idiot! I though he was joking when he said he had to leave in 5 minutes! _

_Seeing no other choice, I quickly grab my keys and get into my beautiful brand new car. I hate driving it; I hate the thought of it driving on dirty and crowded roads. I shudder at the thought. Just like me, my car is perfect. No flaws and it catches the eye of everyone that sees it. Just. Like. Me. _

_I turn the car on and back out of the driveway. Looking at the clock and seeing that I only have a few minutes left to get the party before I go from being "fashionably late" to just being a diva makes me drive a little bit faster. Getting closer to the highway, I turn up my music as loud as I can and start getting pumped for the party. I sing along to MY song playing on the radio and smirk to myself as I realize that it's my second song that has been played on the radio since I've left the house, with not one mention of Mikayla. _

_Ha, Mikayla. What a joke. Who does she think she is, trying to be better than Hannah Montana? No one, NO ONE, is better than me. Grabbing my Hannah phone, I laugh to myself as I send Mikayla a text message ridiculing her. Not expecting a reply, I flinch in surprise when my cell vibrates. "1 unread text from Mik-loser", I say to myself as I open her message. I scan her reply and as soon as I finish I become consumed with anger. How dare she call me ugly? As far as I'm concerned, I am the most beautiful person on the entire planet! Searing with rage, I don't see the pick-up truck in the lane next to me making an attempt to merge into my lane. I press down hard on the gas pedal in an attempt to get to the party so I can teach Mikayla what happens when she disses the one and only ME. _

_Blinded by my anger, my car surges forward as I stomp on the gas pedal. The next few seconds changed my life forever. I feel a huge bump and watch as the front of my car gets crushed inward and my windshield shatters. I feel an intense pain in my right lane, but ignore it as I watch the pick-up spin out of control and hit my car. As my car and the truck slowly stop tumbling and end up the ditch next to the highway, I feel absolute horror consume me as I see what has happened to the truck. It's completely mangled and I start to feel sick as I realize that there is no way that the driver and anyone else that is inside could possibly have survived. I try to get out of my car but I realize that I'm crushed between the dashboard and my seat. I look around in an attempt to find someone to help me. Laying my eyes on the truck once again, I almost vomit as I recognize the truck. "Jackson", I call out feebly, right before I black out."_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Tears slide down my face as I recall that horrible night. My dad says he forgives me, but I doubt that. He doesn't know what caused the accident that took the life of his son. Not only that, but also the life of Thor. What would he do if he knew my vanity killed his only son?

Oh, and Hannah Montana? She's done, career ruined. No one wants to see her at all, not after reading and hearing about how she caused a car accident that took to lives. Mikayla got what she wanted; all of my fans stopped being devoted to me and transferred their obsession to her. Tears begin fall out at a more rapid rate.

Struggling to get out of bed, I hear my dad come running up the stairs as he hears me. "Miley? What's wrong, do you want me to get you something?", my dad calls out as he bursts into my room. Glaring up at him from my new position on the floor, I tell him through gritted teeth to get out of my room. "Leave. You can't help me. I can do this myself. I can walk, don't you dare doubt me." Instantly regretting my harsh words, my eyes soften as I hate myself even more for still being vain. Daddy quickly walks toward me, and engulfs me in a hug like no other. We both cry together for out pain, he cries for losing his son and having a shell of his former daughter, and I cry for his pain and my pain of knowing that I can't even walk and that I murdered two innocent people.

"It's okay Bud. You'll walk again. Just keep going to therapy and you'll learn how to control your right leg again and get it in sync with your left leg", my dad somehow manages to say through his tears. Hearing his words only makes me cry harder. "I can't daddy, I can't! It hurts too much" I sob to him. After what seems like hours and probably was, we eventually stop crying. He helps me get into my bed again and tells me he's making my favorite meal. Giving him a fake smile, I roll over and pretend to sleep and try to make the pain go away.

**AN: So, did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated, both good and bad! I already have the next chapter written, so I'll post that sometime tomorrow. On a side note, Hannah Montana is on Netflix. Of course I figure that out right before school starts. Anyway, school starts Monday (FML), but that shouldn't get in the way of my writing. Have a good day, and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"Mikayla, over here!", "Look at the camera!" I hear paparazzi shouting at me as I walk down the street. Giving them a sweet smile, I pause for a moment and pose for all their cameras. Seeing the store that I want to go into, I break free of them and hear the paparazzi and fans that have gathered calling after me that they love me. I swell with pride to hear that. I have everything I could ever want and couldn't be happier.

Thanks to a stupid mistake from Hannah Montana, I am now the most famous and loved pop star on the planet. I haven't heard from her since, which is good thing. I don't need her on my mind downing my good, actually great, mood. As if she's reading my mind, my manager, Margo, says "Stop think about that Montana girl. It's all about you now". "Damn right," I reply, "this is my world now."

Walking around the store, I can't seem to shake Hannah Montana from my mind. I begin getting frustrated with myself. I shouldn't even be thinking about her! Not in the mood to shop anymore, I tell Margo that I'm ready to go. Looking upset, she sighs and says "Fine. But you better listen to me Mikayla: Whatever is bothering you-forget it. Your first sold out tour starts next week and you need to be concentrated on that!"

Rolling my eyes at her, I push past my manager and climb into the limo waiting for me. "Take me to Hannah Montana's house", I demand of the driver. He tells me that he doesn't know where she lives, but does know the location of her manager. "Fine, take me there." Knowing that the drive might be long, I pull out my phone and do a Google search of Hannah Montana. It's all old news, seeing as how no one has heard anything from her since she was in that car accident that killed two people. For some reason though, reading all the headlines makes my eyes water as I struggle to hold back tears.

"Okay, we're here Mikayla." The voice of my limo driver brings me out of my deep concentration and I look out the window to see a cute beach house. "Weird," I thought to myself, "I always figured that the manager of what used to be the most famous girl on Earth would have a huge mansion." After staring at the mansion for a while, I finally decide to go up to the door and knock. It takes a few seconds, but eventually the door opens.

"I see you shaved your mustache" I joke with the man who is clearly Hannah's manager. He doesn't smile at me, just slowly asks me what I'm doing at his home. Understanding that this isn't the time to joke, I politely ask him if I can see Hannah. "I don't think she wants to see you right now." he replies. I beg him that I just want to see her and promise I won't be rude to her. He takes a moment to think, but in the end invites me in while he goes to ask her if she wants to see me.

Sitting down on the couch, I begin to observe his living room. I take notice of all the guitars, the beautiful piano, and the countless pictures of Hannah Montana. I grab one of the pictures where Hannah is standing next to a brown haired young male. As I look closer I notice that the man is one of the two that was killed when Hannah hit their truck. Hearing someone come down the stairs, I quickly put down the picture and look to see who it is. I see Hannah's manager carrying a brown haired girl down the stairs. Not being able to get a good look at her because of the way she's being carried, I patiently wait for him to finish bringing her down.

Once I'm able to get a clear view of her, I gasp seeing how beautiful she is. I ignore the fact that one of her legs has a cast on it and concentrate on her beautiful face. Once he sets her down, I get a really good look at her. Those eyes, where have I seen those eyes? Finally deciding that she has the same color eyes as Hannah, I ask her if she's her sister. She averts her eyes from my gaze, and her eyes fill with tears as she mutters that she doesn't want to talk about her, or at least that's what I think she said.

"Please, I need to know about her." I beg. She doesn't respond, but I notice tears falling out of her eyes and her body starts to shake as she starts to cry. Hannah's manager, who I completely forgot was standing there, quickly drops to his knees in front of her and wraps her in a hug. He whispers comforting words to her, and I sit there awkwardly not knowing what it was that I did that could have made her cry. I don't even know her!

When she finally finishes crying, her manager turns to me and says "Mikayla, call me Mr. Stewart. I'm gonna leave you and Miles here while I go run some errands." I being to protest, because I don't want to be left alone with this clearly emotionally unstable girl, but before I can, he walks out the door, thus leaving me alone with his daughter. She looks deep into my eyes and I wait for her to say whatever it is she has on her mind. I can see her gears spinning, so I don't pressure her. Finally she opens her mouth and says "Well, what are you here to tell me?" I told her that I'm actually here to see Hannah Montana. "I know. So what are you here for?" "Huh?" I ask her. "I'm Hannah. Don't you recognize me? I only wore a wig so I could get some privacy. My real name is Miley Stewart. "

"Wow" is all I can manage to say. I knew I recognized her eyes! Noticing that she's starting to cry again, I quickly get up and move over to where she is. I wrap my arms around her awkwardly and tell her that everything is going to be okay. Where is this coming from? I'm supposed to hate Hannah Montana! "No, it's not! I wish everyone would stop saying that. They don't know what I've been through, they don't know that I killed my brother!" she shouts at me through her tears. Taking what she told me, it now makes sense. The guy in the picture with Hannah is her brother, or was her brother, until that car accident.

Pulling the girl onto my lap, I continue to hold her as she cries. My heart aches for her. How can I hate someone that's gone through so much? I feel disgusted towards myself. Taking note of the fact that she can't walk right now, I make a mental note to ask her about that later. But for now, I make it my goal to help this girl, this beautiful girl who I once hated but now sits on my lap, completely broken down.

**AN: School started today, so I figured I would post this chapter today. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I only have 4 classes this year, so that opens up a lot of time to write, especially since I've already been accepted to the college I want to go to so I don't have to worry about applying and such. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope to post the next chapter very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MILEY'S POV**

It's been a few hours since I told Mikayla that I'm Hannah Montana and completely broke down. I'm pretty sure that she thinks I'm asleep. She has me pulled up onto her lap and has one arm around me and stroking my hair with the other, and I really don't feel like moving. I'm comfortable here for now.

I can't believe she's being so nice to me. She hated me as Hannah, yet is nice to me as Miley? It doesn't really make any sense to me. "Miley? Are you awake?" I guess I must have made a sound or something. "Yeah", I reply. Expecting her to just resume her silence, I'm surprised when she gently moves me off her lap and begins asking me a slew of question. I yell out "Stop!" because all of her questions are stressing me out. She apologizes and I just ignore her.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her staring at my leg. "It doesn't work," I tell her, "I can't get it to move in sync with my other leg." She doesn't say anything and just nods her head in understanding. This is getting awkward. We're just staring at each other and not saying anything.

"Sing me a song." she says out of the blue. I refuse immediately and tell her that I gave up singing after the accident and haven't sung since. "I don't care. I want to hear you sing, the real girl beneath the wig." Not seeing how I can get myself out of this, I ask her to grab me on of the guitars since I can't get up. Not wasting anytime at all, she jumps up, grabs what used to be my favorite guitar and slowly hands it to me. I have no clue what to sing, so I quietly strum the guitar until a song comes to mind…

"_Wake up, here I go, cram it all down my throat Stomach's so full that I wish I could choke Seven a.m., my head's already in a spin_

_As soon as I'm out that door Bam, it hits me like a ton of those red bricks Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch This madness_

_I swear sometimes I can't tell Which way's up, which way's down It's all up in my face, need to push it away Somebody push it away, so all that I can hear Is a simple song, sing along now_

_La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la_

_Midday sun beating on the concrete Burning up my feet, too many cars on the street The noise, the red, the green, makes me wanna scream_

_Five o'clock now it's bumper on Bumper on, bumper horns honking Nobody's looking but everybody's talking It's another day on this highway_

_I swear sometimes I can't tell Which way's up, which way's down It's all up in my face, need to push it away Somebody push it away, 'cos all I wanna hear, oh Is a simple song, sing along now_

_La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, hey! Sing along now Sing along_

_What I'd give to turn it off And make it stop, make it stop You gotta make it stop, so all that I can hear Is a simple song, sing along now_

_La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, da, da, da"_

My voice cracks as I finish singing my song. Mikayla gives a small applause and I try to smile at her but I completely fail as my smile falters. No one has clapped for me in a long time. I missed that. I thank her and tell her she doesn't need to clap. "Yes I do," she says, "that was beautiful Miley. Why didn't you ever sing that as Hannah?" In response, I tell her that I didn't think it was suitable for Hannah since she usually sings upbeat songs.

"I loved it" she says. Blushing at her compliment, I put the guitar down and try to get more comfortable on the couch. She wants to talk more, but I don't feel like talking. I'm tired and want to go to bed. I wish I could walk again. My life would be so much easier. I'm sick and tired of having to rely on other people to help me around.

I ask Mikayla to help me up to my room, even though I'm incredibly ashamed. She instantly picks me up as if I weighed no more than a feather. I tell her where my room is upstairs, and she takes me there. She tucks me into bed, and she hesitates for a moment before crawling into bed next to me. And for the first time in a long time, I go to bed with a smile on my face.

**AN: I enjoyed writing this, and I did most of it in Government lol. I hope all of my readers enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to finish writing the next one and get it posted quickly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIKAYLA POV**

I wish I could help her. After she took her nap, she told me that she hates going to therapy. I didn't understand this, because I would think that if she really wants to get better she would go. I'm going to try to get her to go through.

She's such a different person as Miley. When she puts on the wig for Hannah, she was such a snobby bitch. Now that I've gotten to know her a little bit as Miley, I see that she's nothing like "Hannah". She's caring and sweet, and completely broken.

She decides to turn the TV on because "the silence is kind of awkward", as she puts it. I don't really pay attention to the show, but instead focus on her face. She's incredibly pretty, even gorgeous. Her lips look really soft, and…kissable? That's weird. I don't normally think thoughts like that about girls. I'm completely straight, at least I think so. But the more I look at Miley the less I believe that.

Pushing aside the feelings, I turn to face the TV. The channel she has it on is airing an interview with me discussing my upcoming tour. Shit! I completely forgot about that. I'd rather spend that time her. Who cares about my music when I have this girl here who needs me to help her?

"Mikayla. Don't go, please. I don't know how to explain it, but I really want you here." she says. I blush as she says this. I promise her that I won't go. Margo is going to be so mad. I send her a quick text message telling her to post pone my tour because I have some personal business to take care of. She doesn't reply, so I figure it's safe to assume that she's extremely mad at me.

I want to know her more, but first I need to know about the accident. I dare to ask her what caused it. "You did", she says. I quickly think back to the night of that accident. I had sent her a rude text, but it was only a reply to what she sent me. I say "Miley, I didn't mean to cause the accident. I was just replying to your text."

She just shrugs her shoulders and tells me that it doesn't matter, what's done is done. I get confused when she says this; it's clearly a lie because she's obviously still being emotionally affected by it. I don't say anything about it though so as not to upset her.

Being extremely tired, I tell her that I need to go home so I can get some sleep. As soon as I stand up though, she grabs my arm and pulls me back down. She begs me to stay here with her, so I happily oblige. Anything to sleep next to this angel. She snuggles closer to me, and I once again wrap my arms around her.

**AN: Sorry this was so short. I promise (for real!) that the next chapter will be MUCH longer. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
